


All them good times, baby

by theweightofmywords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Classic Rock, F/M, air guitar!james, pregnant!lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweightofmywords/pseuds/theweightofmywords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and James listen to Led Zeppelin on Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All them good times, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns these characters. Title taken from the Led Zeppelin song, "Whole Lotta Love."

The smell of biscuits filled the air. Lily opened their bedroom door to find the staircase illuminated with fairy lights. Music played faintly in the living room. She wandered down into the kitchen to find James helping himself to a biscuit.

“Those look good, James,” she smiled. “Maybe you can try and save some for your pregnant wife?”

“I am an excellent baker, aren’t I? I did manage to put a bun in your oven,” he beamed.

“Well, this bun in my oven is making me crave the strangest things,” Lily replied, hugging James from behind. “Do we have any mustard?”

“Oh, that’s foul. Probably the grossest thing you’ve asked for yet!” James scrunched his nose. He opened their pantry and pulled out a bottle of mustard. “Here, love,” he offered.

As Lily ate her strange concoction, James turned up the volume on their record player.

“It’s Christmas, James. Why are we listening to Led Zeppelin?” Lily asked, a puzzled look on her face.

“We can change it after this song. You have got to hear this!” James explained. He sat on the couch and patted the spot next to him.

“I’m the one who told you about them!” Lily plopped down, rolling her eyes.

“Shh! The best part is coming.”

She rested her head on his shoulder, his arm draped around her. The lights which decorated the room were part-magical and part-muggle, and they illuminated the room in shades of gold. Lily had transfigured a potted plant from their backyard into a big Christmas tree, and a few gifts from Remus, Sirius, and Peter lay underneath. Lily wondered briefly how her sister was doing, and for a moment, Lily felt a familiar ache take hold of her.

But just then, a guitar riff burst forth, breaking her reverie. She smiled. That really was the best part of the song.

James was playing an invisible guitar along to the song, his eyes squeezed shut in passion. She felt a faint movement in her stomach, and she imagined their baby kicking along to the beat.

Lily wrapped her arms around her husband’s shoulders and kissed him firmly on the cheek. Hiding her face in his neck, she blinked and felt tears slip out.

“Merry Christmas, James,” she whispered.

“Merry Christmas, Lily,” James murmured, “And baby Harry too.”

“What’s this song called again?” she asked.

“Whole Lotta Love.”

“Whole lotta love,” she echoed. And she smiled, because it was true.


End file.
